pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM112: Got Meltan?
is the 20th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Ash and the others have called Professor Oak to research the mysterious unidentified type of Pokémon they found. The result of his research is confirmation that the mysterious life form is a new species of Pokémon, which gets named "Meltan". However, trouble arises when the Team Rocket trio immediately get very close to capturing Meltan due to the previous incident of them eating their metallic equipments, such as James’ bottle cap collections. Episode Plot Ash contacts Professor Oak, and greets him. Oak informs him the Pokémon they discovered yesterday was a new species, which he named Meltan - the Hex Nut Pokémon, whose type is Steel. Oak applauds Ash for his observations, and while Rotom updates the info, the actual Meltan comes out of Ash's backpack. Seeing the frying pan, Meltan delightfully starts eating it. Rowlet hears Meltan eating, and returns Meltan to the backpack. Oak exclaims he is counting on Ash, Professor Kukui and Burnet. Ash bids Oak farewell, who disconnects. Ash hopes to meet Meltan once more, but Kukui reminds it is time to go to school. Ash understands, and has his Pokémon regroup; he puts Rowlet into the backpack and puts it on. However, he notes something is different with the backpack, but shrugs the doubt off. Kukui and Ash go out of the house, and bid Burnet farewell. However, the latter screams, seeing the hole in her frying pan, and wonders if it is an Ultra Wormhole. At school, Ash explains the discovery of Meltan to his friends. Lillie is pleased their discoveries were worth making, while Mallow recalls Meltan spun its head around. Sophocles looks around if there is one around, and finds one. However, much to everyone's displeasure, it's actually Lana dressed as one. Sophocles wonders if her costume could attract Meltan, which could still be around the school. In Ultra Guardians base, Clefable has trouble keeping the Meltan from eating the electronics. Kukui comes in the classroom, greeting everyone and announces that everyone will have to battle each other. The class is pleased, as Ash goes to face Kiawe, Mallow pairs up with Lana and Lillie wants Sophocles to fight with. Ash goes to take Rowlet out of his backpack, but seeing him asleep, Ash lets him be. As the Jigglypuff floats near the school, Meltan looks out of the backpack. It spins its nut around to wake Rowlet up, who flies to the railing to get another nap. Meltan is still persistent, and goes to Rowlet and spins its nut around. Rowlet becomes annoyed, as it tries to avoid Meltan. Due to spinning its hex nut, Meltan gets the attention of a Murkrow, who grabs Meltan by that nut. Rowlet wakes up, and immediately goes after Murkrow. Rowlet kicks Murkrow away, who drops Meltan. Rowlet manages to grab Meltan before it fell into the lake, but they realize that Meltan's nut is gone. Elsewhere, James is repairing the food truck. Jessie isn't pleased, for they aren't selling their donuts, but Meowth believes they will earn a lot of profit today. James finds a broken nut, which he has to replace. Jessie offers a donuts, which annoys James for such a bad idea. Meowth wishes for a nut to fall down from the sky, and much to his surprise, one lands right on his head. James realizes this yellow nut is perfect for the truck engine. With that fixed, Team Rocket aims to sell their new donuts. Meanwhile, Meltan is sad that it lost its nut. Rowlet is uncertain what can it do, but looking at the poor Meltan, he has an idea. He gives Meltan a berry to replace the nut, but Meltan doesn't like that. Rowlet offers it a sellotape, a circular sponge, a floating ring, a tin can, a Comfey, Klefki or Sandygast, a hoop ring or a tambourine. While Meltan likes the latter for the sound it makes, it is still sad that its nut has been lost. Thus, Rowlet gets fired up, as it takes Meltan to the sky. The class is in middle of the battle, as Ash's Torracat fires Fire Blast, which Kiawe's Marowak failed to stop. Turtonator fires Flamethrower, but gets countered by Stone Edge. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, and clashes with Charizard's Aerial Ace. As the bell rings, the battle stops, and Ash praises Torracat and Lycanroc for the hard effort before calling them back. Ash thanks Kiawe for the battle, who asks him about his future, since he has passed all four islands' Grand Trials. Ash starts to wonder, but notices his Rowlet flying away, and goes after him. Clefable places all the Meltan in the Ultra Guardians base to a box. It takes a chunk of metal, to which the Meltan are attracted to, and this gives it an idea. Elsewhere, Rowlet takes Meltan throughout the island, and as he loses strength, he smells something delightful. Meowth announces the start of the sale of their new donuts. However, nobody is around to buy them, which annoys Jessie, since Meowth was the one to set the stand next to the cinema to attract customers. She decides to go after the "Eyebee", which infuriates James, since that's the one that ate his bottle cap collection. He becomes furious, swearing revenge on them, and Meowth compares him to Mimikyu. Meowth wonders how will they even find them, as Jessie thinks they can just go around town. Meowth wishes the "Eyebee" would fall down from the sky, and one exactly lands on his face. Wobbuffet takes Meltan's tambourine, while Meltan places a donut to replace its nut. As Team Rocket wonder why does it look different, Rowlet descends down and eats the donuts. Meowth is angry that Rowlet is eating the donuts, and jumps after Rowlet, who dodges that attack. Meowth lands into the truck, bumping it and causing the nut that James placed into the engine to be taken out. Meltan takes the nut and places it on its head, and becomes ecstatic to have taken back that nut. Jessie points out now that is really the "Eyebee", and after taking the donuts into the truck, Team Rocket undisguise themselves. James immediately takes the net out to hunt after Meltan, whom Rowlet takes away. The latter fires Seed Bomb into James' head, and swallows back the Everstone, while Meowth explains that Rowlet is here to protect its friend. Meowth takes its claws out and evades Rowlet's Razor Leaf, thinking he's lucky that Rowlet's so slow today. Meowth uses Fury Swipes on Meltan, but Rowlet stands in his way, and takes the attacks. Meowth continues attacking, which does not impress Jessie as to how much time he is taking to defeat Rowlet, whom Meowth thinks is stubborn to be defeated. Meowth goes for a final attack at Rowlet, but Meltan goes in front of Rowlet and takes the attack, which does little damage to it. Meltan becomes furious, and fires Flash Cannon at Meowth, and repeats the same attack at Jessie, too. Suddenly, Stufful appears, as does Bewear, who places the latter into the truck as a driver, and Team Rocket atop of it, before it pushes the truck away. Meltan is still concerned about Rowlet, who gives it a thumbs up. Meltan becomes excited and spins its nut to show affection. Ash and Pikachu arrive, and see Rowlet injured. Meltan steps forward to defend him, while Ash remembers this Meltan from the day ago, and thinks it got separated from the group. Later, Ash returns to school with Meltan, and explains that Rowlet has been looking after it. While Lillie praises Rowlet, Sophocles wonders where the rest are. Suddenly, Clefable, carrying a box, leads the Meltan to the classroom. It has the Meltan make formations as it rewards them with metal bits. Rowlet flies Meltan to the rest of the group, who spin their nuts, but it turns around and hugs Rowlet and spins its nut to him. Meltan waves goodbye to the rest, as Ash sees that this one wants to be with Rowlet. Ash takes out a Poké Ball to catch Meltan, and throws the Ball at it, but the Ball gets stuck into the nut. Ash makes another attempt, and successfully catches Meltan. Ash sends Meltan out, who joins Rowlet. It shows its affection by spinning its nut around, while Ash asks of them to be nice to each other. At Kukui's house, Burnet realizes that Meltan ate through the frying pan. She asks of Meltan not to eat the new frying pan, and lets it eat the old one. Debuts Pokémon *Ash's Meltan Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Clefable (JP), Meltan (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Professor Burnet asks what Pokémon type is the new Pokémon in today's episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, . The other answers are (blue), (red), and (green). *When Ash's Rowlet is having a trouble on finding a Meltan's missing hex nut head for it, an original Gameboy handheld console comes out from his head instead of a light bulb, and his eyes change into a reversed Game Freak logo at the same time. *This marks the first time a main character has officially caught a Mythical Pokémon, as well as the first time when Ash has obtained a Steel-type Pokémon. *This episode marks the first appearance of a Triple Battle in the anime since they were first officially introduced in "A Maractus Musical!", 341 episodes earlier. *The English dub's title is a reference to the phrase "Got Milk?" which share the same phrase as the episode "Got Miltank?" Gallery Meltan's favorite dish: metal frying pans SM112 2.png Burnet finds a hole in her frying pan SM112 3.png Lana poses as a Meltan SM112 4.png Clefable sees more Meltan gathering at the Ultra Guardians' base SM112 5.png A Murkrow snatches Meltan's nut SM112 6.png Rowlet has lost Meltan's nut SM112 7.png Meowth sees something falling from the sky SM112 8.png Meltan wears a berry to substitute its nut SM112 9.png Meltan fails to find anything to replace its nut SM112 10.png The Meltan have devoured James' bottle cap collection SM112 11.png James swears to take revenge on Meltan SM112 12.png Meltan jumps onto Meowth's face SM112 13.png Rowlet starts eating the donuts SM112 14.png Meltan got its nut back SM112 15.png James is blown away with Seed Bomb SM112 16.png Meowth gracefully evades Razor Leaf SM112 17.png Rowlet protects its friend, at the cost of its own health SM112 18.png Stufful visits Team Rocket SM112 19.png Bewear teaches Stufful "how to drive" SM112 20.png Ash has found Meltan and Rowlet SM112 21.png Clefable has trained Meltan to obey her SM112 22.png Meltan decides to stick around Rowlet for a while SM112 23.png Ash got his Poké Ball stuck in Meltan's nut SM112 24.png Ash caught Meltan }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes animated by Osamu Murata Category:Episodes animated by Shūhei Yasuda Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon